


Stop flustering me!

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Conversation, F/F, Kisses and Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot finds that Amethyst can fluster her even with a bat of the eyelid. She is annoyed that she can't do the same back to Amethyst. But is she correct in this assumption? Lots of kissing and cuddling to fill your Amedot needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love this ship so much ahhhh. Done to relieve stress and practice KISSIng.  
> AND NO, MeltingCandle, this is Not SMUT! Sfw XD

The feeling of the soft mattress beneath her became known again. The quiet world around her slowly became clearer to Peridot as she woke up. She could hear the soft-running waterfalls of Amethyst’s large expansive room. She suddenly noticed it was quite cold. The blankets must have fallen off of her during her resting cycle. Shivering slightly, the green gem reached around for the other person who she thought was in bed with her. She grabbed around blindly (she didn’t feel like opening her eyes just yet) for a pale lavender mane. Or an arm. Anything that she could grab hold of to bring Amethyst closer to her. Her hand finally found something, and she bought it to her and wrapped herself around it in a cuddle. She murmured into what she thought was Amethyst.

It was a pillow.

Peridot said something unintelligible, but happy as she placed a little kiss on the pillow. She smiled faintly before hearing a raspy laugh from somewhere NOT on the mattress. She cracked an eye open, a frown replacing her blissful, sleepy face _What?!_

She sat up quickly, opening her eyes bleakly and looking at what she thought was Amethyst. Instead of a lovely purple gem, she saw a large blank pillow. _W-What?! That’s not-!_

“Mornin’ Peri” Amethyst giggled in front of her. She stood a little ways from the mattress, holding a camera. She activated it and it flashed, capturing the image of Peridot loosely clinging onto the pillow, staring up at her.

“H-HEY! What was that?!” Peridot growled, her face flushed. Shaking herself awake, she threw the pillow away in a fit of rage. She stood up from the bed and grabbed onto Amethysts arms. Amethyst only grinned. “What’s that thing that you flashed at me?! And why was I cuddling a pillow instead of you?”

Amethyst threw her head back and laughed “It’s a camera” she snorted “It takes pictures of stuff”

“Y-You mean it records an image and saves it?” Peridot asked embarrassedly, knowing Amethyst took a picture of her with the pillow.

“Heh heh, yeah” Amethyst grinned showing Peridot the picture “Look at you with your little bedhead”

Peridot examined the photo of herself, seeing her messy triangle hair that Amethyst was fawning over. Her eyes were barely open, and her arms and legs were wrapped around the pillow as if it were a person.

She opened her mouth to complain, but Amethyst spoke first.

“I, uh, also got a pic of you smooching the pillow, pfft” she scrunched her eyes up, trying to hold back laughter (and failing).

She showed Peridot, who was already blushing. The small gem had a blissful, sleepy look on her face as she drowsily kissed the pillow. Peridot drew back from the camera and looked at Amethyst angrily.

“D-Delete them right now!!” she yelled. Those pictures were embarrassing! Who would want to be seen like that!?

“Nah, I’m gonna keep ‘em. They’re adorable” Amethyst said, completely meaning it. She smiled lazily at Peridot, who looked like she was a tomato.

“N-No! They’re embarrassing” Peridot whined

“No they’re not, they’re cute” Amethyst said, putting the camera in her gem with a flash of purple. She moved closer and put her arm at the small of Peridot’s back. The green gem’s blush grew as Amethyst drew closer, a look in her eyes that Peridot knew as “I want to kiss you now”.

“Just like you” she whispered before kissing Peridot quite passionately on the mouth. Peridot let out an “mmh” as a reaction, for which she felt Amethyst grin. Amethyst’s hands slipped around to her back, slowly roaming to try to edge her on. But Peridot was having none of it. She was extremely annoyed at how flustered she was getting. She managed to pull herself away from Amethyst’s tantalizing lips.

“Y-You just-“ but Amethyst just kissed her again, effectively shutting her up. She was mad, but she was enjoying the kiss too. She finally let herself get carried away, pushing back against Amethyst. She hesitantly looped her arms around the purple gem’s waist, trying to erase any space between them. Amethyst could feel the green gem relaxing in her hold. The purple quartz knew she was the cause of Peridot’s irritation, but she also knew she could erase that irritation too. She thought Peridot was cute when she was angry, but she didn’t want to see her mad, so kissing her was the answer. Plus, kissing Peridot was her favourite thing in the world. The little noises and movements she made gave her life.

Back to the present, the purple gem made a little noise herself as Peridot ran her fingers up and down her ribcage, tickling her. This fired her up even more, making her become more passionate. She pulled Peridot closer to her body, who made a little gasping sound. Amethyst opened her eyes to see the green gem trembling slightly. She took this as a sign she may be going too rough, so she pulled away. Sometimes she knew she could be a bit much to handle.

“Heh, you okay?” she asked

“Y-Yeah.” She replied, dazed. “You don’t l-listen, though” Peridot said. She was much too pre-occupied to be angry, but Amethyst could sense a little annoyance in her tone.

“I’m listenin’. All I hear is “Amethyst, kiss me! Kiss me!”” she teased, making her voice higher and squeaky.

“Wh-I didn’t say that!”

Amethyst pecked her quickly as she slid her hands up under Peridot’s arms. The green gem squeaked in protest as she was lifted into the air. Amethyst walked onto the mattress on the floor that served as their bed and gently lay Peridot down on it. Then she crawled onto Peridot herself. The purple gem calmly put her hands either side of the green gem’s yellow hair.

Peridot looked up at Amethyst in flustered anticipation, licking her lips. Amethyst picked up on a weird vibe and decided to be gentle and careful. She bent down and kissed Peridot with the same passion as before, but it was more comforting. Peridot sighed into it, awkwardly cupping Amethyst’s cheek with one hand and resting a hand on the purple gem’s back. Amethyst felt more relaxed at the touches, knowing Peridot was now relaxed too. She shifted to the side a little more, taking some weight off of Peridot and getting more comfortable herself. Peridot began running her fingers through Amethyst’s wispy mane in satisfaction, but there was something more to it. She was switching back and forth from being gentle to rough. Amethyst thought it was because she was doing something pleasing (although she didn’t know what), but then she noticed if she moaned or showed appreciation of any kind, Peridot would stick to the movement she was doing at the time of the noise. _What is she…..wait, is she trying me out? She’s tryin’ to figure out what I like, ha ha_

She gave her a final deep kiss on the mouth before planting mini kisses all over the little gem’s face. Peridot scrunched up her eyes, protected by her visor from Amethyst as the purple gem sent a barrage of kisses. The green gem removed her hands from Amethyst and defended herself with them.

“aha, mini attacks!” Peridot squealed, playfully pushing Amethyst away. Amethyst just snuggled closer.

They held each other for a while, just panting and giggling happily. Amethyst broke the silence.

“So, what was that all about before?” Amethyst asked knowingly, batting her eyes at the green gem.

“What do you mean?” Peridot inquired, wrapping her arms around Amethysts waist and pulling her close, lining their bodies up. Peridot took notice of the blush on Amethyst’s face at the movement and looked pretty smug.

“A-Ah, when you were runnin’ your fingers through my hair? There was something going on there” she teased.

“Y-You noticed?” Peridot seemed surprised. “I was, uhh….”

“Yeeeeessss?” Amethyst stretched out the word.

“I was trying….out something…”

“Ooooh, a move? Very romantic, Peridot” she kissed Peridot’s cheek.

“H-Hey! No! I…I wanted to see what made an impact on you more!” the green gem explained before averting her eyes.

 _Impact? Not the word I would use, but it’s just as I thought._ “Ohh, I see. Why d’yawanna do that?” she asked, encouraging her to speak by pecking her, but Peridot unexpectedly held her for a little longer before explaining.

“Because” she started “You’ve got something about you. The way you talk and move, and how you hold me and kiss me…..I-It’s really special”

Amethyst wore a lovely purple blush on her face as she listened to the words making their way out of Peridot’s mouth. Too bad Peridot was too nervous to gauge her reaction.

“I just….you make me feel really flustered, uh, happy flustered I mean, don’t get me wrong” Peridot spluttered. Amethyst couldn’t resist anymore and kissed the green gem again. Peridot grunted and turned her head, denying Amethyst. She averted her eyes as a blush grew again.

“L-Listen. You’re doing it again. I get so flustered….” She breathed. Amethyst watched her intently, feeling slightly bad for not letting Peridot talk. She was holding back a lot though, because everything Peridot saying struck her in bursts of happiness. But she knew she mustn’t interrupt, because what the green gem was saying was important. She needed to be in tune with Peridot’s needs, thoughts and emotions.

“....So flustered…..by everything you do.” She looked briefly up at Amethyst before looking away again. “It’s not fair. You always win” she whispered.

Amethyst found it hard to talk suddenly. She whispered too “W-Win?”

“Yes. You always defeat me. I just can’t get you back” a frown settled on her face.

Amethyst felt like laughing (but also strangely crying), but she knew it was not the time. “Peridot, it’s not a battle”

“Hmm?” She distracted herself from Amethyst’s serious face by looking at a strand of hair that dangled down. She grabbed it gently with a now free hand, twirling it around her index finger. “I didn’t say it was”

“But you make it sound like you think it is” Amethyst said.

She looked to Amethyst grumpily, finally making eye contact. “Well, I get that it’s not a battle. But….I’m always overwhelmed by you. You always know what to do to make me weak at the knees, or something like that. I-I’m always trembling when we touch, do you see that?”

Amethyst thought back to before, when she thought she had gone overboard “Yeah, I do notice that”

“And, and…..I’m even struggling to maintain eye contact with you right now, it’s taking all my strength not to look away. Y-Yet at the same time, I can’t look away.” She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Argh, how do you do these things to me?! Why do I get so flustered?!” she was close to yelling in Amethyst’s face without even realising it.

“I-It’s because….you’re in love” Amethyst answered her, realising it for herself as well.

Peridot opened her eyes “Wha?”

“It’s ‘cause….you love me, and I love you, dummy” she booped their noses together.

“Ah….y-you’re doing it again….” Peridot said, a blush dusting her nose.

“I fluster you because I love you, either if I mean to fluster you or not” Amethyst continued explaining. It was all coming to her as she said it, so she tried not to trip up on words. But she certainly meant everything she said.

“o-okay” Peridot nodded. She felt as if she couldn’t do much else, her face hot.

“Before, you said you couldn’t get me back. As in, you feel you don’t have the same effect on me that I have on you, right?”

“Y-Yeah..” Peridot softly tucked the strand of Amethyst’s hair behind the purple gem’s ear. She felt brave enough to slide her hand and cup Amethyst’s cheek again.

“W-Well, you’re wrong. You get me off guard all the time” she moved a hand and placed it on top of Peridot’s. She had a slight blush on her face as she nuzzled into the green gem’s hand.

Peridot couldn’t help but smile widely. She adored the slightly embarrassed smile on Amethyst’s face. “R-Really? How?”

“Well, for starters, what you are doing now” Amethyst said, looking uncharacteristically shy. Peridot took in the adorable expression and found she strongly wanted to initiate a kiss.

“What else?” the green gem urged her on.

“U-Uhm, well, w-whenever you take the initiative, I guess” it was Amethyst’s turn to avert her eyes. “Like when you pulled me closer before”

“Oh, yeah, haha…” Peridot said “I was quite proud of myself for being able to make you blush” she admitted.

“Peri, I’m always blushing around you, hah!” Amethyst laughed quietly. She was tired of leaning over Peridot, so she crawled next to her instead, lying down and curling into her side. Peridot comfortably put her arm around her, slightly losing it in Amethyst’s silky, soft mane of hair. Amethyst closed her eyes and smiled happily. She loved every moment of this; it was just so real and open, she could see what Peridot was thinking and feeling. It felt great to share. However, Amethyst felt that she had to admit things too. Peridot had been so open, so she felt she should do the same.

“You are?” she heard Peridot ask in response to what she had said before. She couldn’t see it, but she knew Peridot was smiling as she spoke.

“Y-Yeah!” Amethyst said, a tiny blush appeared “D-Do you ever notice the other gems looking at me, looking at you? Argh, I said that weird, heh”

Peridot listened, searching for and kicking up the blankets closer to them. They had been piled at the bottom of the mattress, and only her feet could reach. Once they were in hand-gripping range, she pulled them up over her knees and up to Amethyst’s nose. She got a quick kiss on the hand as thanks.

“Like, I think they catch me looking at you ALL THE TIME.” Amethyst continued.

“I-I don’t catch you l-looking at me that much.” Peridot said meekly, staring at the purple and blue cavernous rocks that were high above them in Amethyst’s room.

“I’m pretty subtle, most of the time, I think. Ah, but I guess I’m not subtle enough for Pearl and Garnet, heh. They always see me blushing in your direction.”

“Hmm..”

Amethyst craned her neck up to try and see Peridot’s face, trying to see the gem’s displayed emotions. Peridot turned her head towards her and looked at her seriously “Do you really devote all of your attention to me?”

Amethyst was caught off guard by the question and a purple blush was evident on her pudgy cheeks. She took a moment to compose herself again, trying not to spurt out her answer.

“Y-Yeah, I guess I do….” She trailed off, getting lost in Peridot’s slightly widened green eyes. “I….can’t help but not, y’know?” she said without thinking. She jumped upon hearing herself, looking down. “Uh, I mean-“

“It’s because you’re in love, dummy” Peridot teased, mimicking what the purple gem had said earlier. Amethyst just looked at the grinning gem with a loose jaw, shocked. This time, the green gem couldn’t help herself, leaning down and kissing Amethyst gently before pecking her nose (making her blink) and sitting back up again. Amethyst continued to look up at Peridot with a surprised, adorable expression.

“I guess I’m pretty “smooth” Peridot said proudly, moving her hands in a confused gesture at the word “smooth”.

Amethyst shook herself out of her stupor, giggling “Pfft, you know just what to say” she paused, looking thoughtful. “Well, actually….you don’t. A lot of the cute stuff you say is by accident”

“ouch”

“B-But that’s what’s so great about you! You don’t mean to, but the way you say stuff makes me go all fuzzy.”

“What about before? I thought that was pretty flattering, and it was definitely not accidental”

“Oh, yeah yeah, I did like that. It was very “smooth”.” Amethyst copied her gesture on the word “smooth”.

There was a comfortable silence, only the water from the waterfalls being heard a distance away.

“Why are you telling me all this, anyway?”

“’Cause you wanted to know what you do to make me flustered, remember? And I just like talking about how much I wuv you, anyway” She snuggled closer to Peridot by wrapping her arms around Peridot’s tummy.

Peridot adjusted herself to suit Amethyst better “O-Oh yeah, right. I….really have a lot of power over you, don’t I?” she mused, stroking and playing with Amethyst’s hair lazily.

“Yep” Amethyst yawned. “Hey, I might go back to sleep”

Peridot blinked her eyes, which were growing heavy. “Yeah, me too.”

They laid in silence for a while, in a loving embrace and in the presence of each other. After a while, a question formed in Peridot’s mind.

“Hey, Amethyst? Why were you out of bed before me, earlier?” she said sluggishly.

“Oh. I was getting that camera to snap pictures of you before you woke up, buuuut, you know the story” Amethyst replied, yawning again.

Peridot’s drowsiness left her, and in its place annoyance formed. _She still has to delete those pictures! Argh, why does she even want them?! Wait…._

The logical green gem, now informed of the level of Amethyst’s infatuation towards her, put two and two together.

_“Nah, I’m gonna keep ‘em. They’re adorable”_

_“N-No! They’re embarrassing”_

_“No they’re not, they’re cute”_

_She just wants cute recorded images of me to look at, perhaps in my absence! Ah, she’s so clever! I feel really special now!_

“You better-” she paused, re-thinking what she was going to say “-keep those pictures, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I tried all different types of kisses it was FUN. It just got chatty at the end, huh? Still important and romantic, I think. I can’t believe it’s over 3,000 words. It feels really short to me.  
> Also, did you guys hear Michaela Dietz’s (Amethyst’s VA) GTA 5 lines? She did about 150 generic citizen lines for GTA 5 and they are so cool because it sounds like Amethyst swearing haha. Some are pretty kinky/dirty, so be careful when watching. :p


End file.
